Makenzie Vaughn
Makenzie Vaughn (often called Mak) is a former military sniper from a terrestial world called Okeanos. She makes her trade in life by falling back on her marksmanship and military strategies. Early Life Makenzie Vaughn knew only life on the beautiful planet of Okeanos. Her father was a simple miner for the city of Thetis, like his father before him. Although apotheosis was quite common for the miners due to the dangers that the process presented, her father rejected the notion – solely because he felt fate would dictate when his life would end. He also wanted his only child to have something more than a miner’s life, and he pushed Makenzie to pursue studies at the local university in Thetis. It was there that she began to show interest in marksman training, participating in athletic events involving archery. She was also in attendance there the day the attack on the Thetis mining operation occurred, a place her father currently worked. Career Upon the death of her father in the Tyche attack, Makenzie dropped out of school and enlisted in the Thetis army. There she was pressured to undergo apotheosis, but she refused, wanting to honor the philosophy her father always held dear. There, due to her skills in marksmanship, she was trained to be a sniper. She proved to be a valuable asset to her unit, and the Thetis army made great strides in the war effort against Tyche. It wasn’t until the battle at Elysium Falls (a once popular tourist location beside cascading waterfalls) that things took a drastic turn for the worse. The Tyche army ambushed her unit as they crossed into what the scouting reports determined was an abandoned stronghold. As her unit crossed the field, gunfire swept their location, forcing everyone into cover. That was when the swarm arrived. A nano-swarm began overtaking their position, devouring the men in Mak’s unit with reckless abandon. As the swarm hit Mak’s position, it began to rip away her arm, but the head of her squad, Sgt. Riley, grabbed Mak and locked her in the nearest building, with explicit orders to find a way to report back what happened to their superiors. Her last image of the man was as the swarm began to strip away the flesh of his face. For whatever reason though, the swarm only managed to get her arm, and it never pursued her in the building. Upon making it back to the camp, she learned that she was the sole survivor of her unit. Despite her wound, she wanted to continue to serve, but the military felt that traumatic conditions of what she faced at Elysium Falls would override her ability to be a good soldier. She was medically discharged from the service, and she elected to leave her homeworld rather than watch them tear each other apart in a war she could no longer participate in. With a shiny new cyber-arm, she hired herself out as a gun to pay for transport elsewhere, taking the odd job here and there to keep money flowing. This is how she found herself on Harlan’s World. Category:Nova Praxis Category:Fate Core Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Player Characters